It All Started With The Cosplaying
by waterrain
Summary: AU It all started with Sailor Moon and Alfred F Jones wanted to cosplay as Sailor Moon regardless of what anyone might say such as his Cousin Arthur Kirkland. Alfred decides to show Kiku and Yao his costume that he had forced his cousin to make.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Alfred F Jones View in this chapter.**

**It All Started With The Cosplaying**

**By Waterrain**

_I'm Alfred F Jones and I love this cool anime. It is called Sailor Moon and I plan on dressing up as Sailor Moon. I forced my cousin Arthur Kirkland to make a Sailor Moon outfit and he is living with me literally in my bedroom. We even have to share a bed and everything. Personally I hate it and my cousin more than likely hates it too. I'm ten years old and I love Cola._

_Arthur is a complete clean freak, but I just like having my outfits where ever I toss them. He is twelve years old, but acts as if he is already an old man. I try to be nice to him since he does not seem to have any friends and I'm his cousin. I still wonder how I ended up having someone like Arthur Kirkland for a cousin and-_

"Alfred, Why must you type up your diary entries on the computer? When anyone could bloody read it." Arthur said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed. "Someone might get offended or think your loony for wanting to dress up-"

"Cosplay." I stated flatly and then rolled my eyes for Arthur is always on my case.

"Whatever the bleeding term. As I was saying someone might think you are loony for wanting to 'Cosplay' as a female and I finished your dratted outfit." Arthur snapped and I noticed he had the Sailor Moon outfit in his right hand. "Honestly, Why you even want to dress up as Sailor Moon is truly a wonder to me. Why not Tuxedo Mask? He is male and also fights the bad guys."

"Heh, I can't wait to show Yao and Kiku. Oh and Tuxedo Mask is lame." I commented cheerfully and he sighed heavily while shaking his head. Arthur handed me the outfit and then muttered to me 'Just don't go out in public in this outfit'. I smiled brightly at my cousin and then ran to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door.

"Alfred F Jones! Don't you dare change into that….and walk outside. The neighbors would think-" Arthur said firmly and I chuckled as I begun to change into my Sailor Moon outfit. I tuned him out and he was rambling on about 'What would other people think'. I'm pretty good at ignoring and tuning out his lectures. Besides Kiku and Yao do not live that far away maybe a couple of blocks?

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view.**

Alfred F Jones has a black belt and he is pretty strong for his age which is ten years old. Arthur Kirkland was leaning against the door and lecturing his younger cousin who was changing on the other side.

"Don't tell me you will become a bloody nudist next. I might simply die of shame." Arthur managed to say calmly and he was gritting his teeth in annoyance. "I'm serious."

"Heh, I'll be a naturalist." Alfred commented smoothly and he chuckled.

"That is the bloody same thing." Arthur snapped angrily and his arms were crossed.

"You should start practicing dying of shame." Alfred stated flatly and then he laughed to himself.

"You are completely and utterly shameless." Arthur said simply and he was shaking his head. Suddenly Alfred slammed open the door and then ran for it. Arthur blinked for a moment and then ran after him while yelling 'Alfred F Jones' after grabbing a small sewing needle.

"If I had known you would wear that dratted outfit outside! I would have made it a whole lot longer! You shameless twit!" Arthur yelled loudly and his cheeks were turning red from embarrassment of Alfred being outside with such an outfit. Alfred laughed loudly as he was running and wondering if or when Arthur will stop chasing him while carrying a small sewing needle. A needle out of everything in the house and it made Alfred feel like laughing forever.

"It is perfect, Artie! This skirt is nice and short! I can run and run! Let freedom ring! Oh yeah baby I'm on a roll here." Alfred cried out happily and he had his arms out while running. "The British are coming with needles! The British are coming with needles! Oh woe is little me!"

"Why must I be related to you! You American idiot!" Arthur yelled angrily and he was slowly running out breath.

"Hah, Hah. You mean the American Hero!" Alfred exclaimed joyfully and then tossed his head back for a moment. His blonde hair for a moment got into his blue eyes, but then he moved it away with ease using a white gloved hand. "Yep, I'm the Hero."

"My cousin is off his rocker." Arthur muttered to himself and silently cursing the fact Alfred can run so very fast. "I hate summer. He is a bottle of energy, but bloody hell that twit is way worse since it is summer."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view. Side Note Kiku is ten and Yao is twelve. Francis is also twelve. **

Alfred F Jones was smiling brightly for he has made it to Yao's and Kiku's home. He cheerfully knocked on the door and Kiku opened it up after a moment.

"I managed to lose my cousin. Wait, Arthur is a pansy and what if…Sailor Moon to the rescue!" Alfred said slowly and then he raised up his gloved hand. Kiku's eyes were a little wide seeing his friend in such a costume and somewhat in public.

"Wait, Alfred. Please put on-" Kiku started to say calmly and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment for his friend, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Yao.

"Alfred?" Yao asked in a shocked voice and his cheeks became flushed. "What are you wearing it is so short…Is it a Sailor Moon costume?"

"Yep and I forced Arthur to make it. Oh, Yeah I can't wait for my pansy for an older cousin needs me! I'll be back." Alfred said to them and he ran quickly. Yao was in shock and he had noticed when Alfred had ran. That short blue mini skirt kept on flipping up as he ran and every time revealed white panties. His cheeks were flushed, but then he felt his younger cousin slapping him gently across the face and Kiku's expression was blank.

"Cousin," Kiku stated coldly and he shook his head. "He is out of your league."

"I was just shocked to see him cosplaying as Sailor Moon." Yao commented causally and then sighed heavily to himself.

Meanwhile Arthur Kirkland was gritting his teeth and his right eye was twitching. He was out of breath and Francis of all people had to show up.

"Stupid frog with wandering hands." Arthur muttered bitterly and he glared at Francis. In the distance Arthur could hear his cousin yelling loudly 'I'm coming for you, Arthur! I'll save you from the perverts or pervert in the name of the moon!'.

Arthur's cheeks were burning in embarrassment and Francis was giggling.

"Arthur, I have come to save you!" Alfred cried out and he was still a little ways away.

"Oh my your little cousin is looking much cuter and adorable this morning." Francis said lightly and his eyes were focused on Alfred who was coming closer to them.

"Go to bloody hell, frog. Quit looking at him or I'll kick your damn arse." Arthur snapped angrily and his arms were crossed in sheer irritation.

"I should greet him and try to flip his cute little bitty skirt u-" Francis commented smugly, but then Arthur suddenly punched him in the jaw and shoved him onto the ground.

"Shut your bloody mouth. You lousy good for nothing pervert." Arthur sneered and he had his right boot on Francis's chest slightly crushing him. "He is my little cousin and like bloody hell I'll let you check him out or put your filthy hands on him. Even though he can be a right pain the arse."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Third Power Point Of View. I'm going to have the F stand for Freedom.**

Alfred blinked and then tilted his head not believing what he saw which was his cousin punching someone in the face several times.

"Arthur, I thought you needed me. Oh that is Francis? Oh, Arthur I never ever thought I would be able to say these words to you. I'm so proud of you." Alfred said causally and he gave Arthur a thumbs up.

"What?" Arthur asked himself and then shook his head for Alfred can be quite odd.

"However, It is not nice hurting the weak. Then again you and Francis are equals." Alfred commented lightly and then smiled brightly. "So you are not a villain."

"What the bleeding hell?" Arthur asked slowly and he was gapping at his younger cousin.

"Yep, but you're coming with me just in case some perverts show up and try to take you away. Although then I would have my own bedroom, but sadly I might have to actually clean it." Alfred stated firmly and his gloved hands were on his hips. "I hate cleaning."

"I'm not a maid." Arthur snapped angrily and then added firmly. "You are bloody lazy."

"Anyway if a pervert shows up then I can be a hero and save you." Alfred commented cheerfully and he did not notice how red Arthur's cheeks turned or heard Francis's giggles.

"If any show up they would want you. Honestly why must you wear that outfit out in the open." Arthur muttered to himself and sighed heavily. He got off of Francis and then flipped him off. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and they walked away. Arthur's head was looking down at the side walk and he was shaking his head for Alfred was being stared at along with having a few cat calls.

'Why must my American cousin do this to me?' Arthur thought bitterly, but then released a sigh.

"What ever happened to dressing up as Batman, Super Man, Spiderman, and-" Arthur started to ask and he heard Alfred chuckling loudly.

"I stopped when I realized that you use to dress up as them." Alfred said to him bluntly and then giggled to himself for Arthur's expression was priceless.

"Alfred Freedom Jones! What do you bleeding mean by just because I-" Arthur yelled angrily and his cheeks were burning.

"Heh, Just joking. You are really uptight." Alfred told him and then rolled his eyes for Arthur really can't handle a joke.

"Sometimes I rather do hate you." Arthur said bluntly and he glared at his smiling cousin.

"Aww, I love you too. My darling uptight kill joy of a cousin." Alfred commented cheerfully and then pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Why oh why do I have you for a cousin?" Arthur muttered to himself and his cheeks were red. Alfred giggled and then kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"To save you from being a villain." Alfred told him calmly and he released Arthur from the hug.

"No matter what I say or do. I know you will still drag me over to Yao's and Kiku's house." Arthur stated bitterly and Alfred held onto Arthur's hand tightly while smiling brightly at him.

"Yep and hopefully there will not be a bug in your tea this time." Alfred commented lightly and then added. "I'm sure Yao will make sure it is free of anything that is not suppose to be in there."

"Yao, put that bug in there-" Arthur started to say angrily, but then stopped and sighed heavily for Alfred will not believe him.

"No. Yao is not a villain and you are not a villain for you are related to me." Alfred stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "You are just being difficult."

"If there is a bloody bug whether it is alive or dead-" Arthur said in a somewhat threatening voice, but then broke off.

"Take a chill pill, baby. Jeez, You are paranoid." Alfred commented causally and then rolled his eyes at Arthur. "Yao doesn't hate you or anything."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view. **

The one thing Arthur Kirkland was grateful for happened to be Alfred not noticing the new neighbors who happen to be from Russia.

'Alfred would freak out and flip out like a twit.' Arthur thought to himself and he was being dragged along by his cheerful cousin who was chatting nonstop. 'At least he does not know about Ivan…My idiotic cousin would have a fit about a Russian being here and worse yet living right next to our home..'

Alfred was knocking happily on the door and Kiku opened it this time.

"Hey, Kiku. I saved Arthur." Alfred commented calmly and then he let go of Arthur's hand.

"Hello, Kiku." Arthur stated flatly and then he asked. "Where is your..Cousin."

"He is making some tea. Alfred said he would be back and we thought he would bring you along." Kiku replied dully and then he turned to Alfred with a faint smile. "There is plenty of Cola and it is located on the top shelf of the refrigerator."

"Heh, Thanks Kiku. You are the best." Alfred commented cheerfully and then gave Kiku a quick hug before rushing into the kitchen. Arthur rolled his eyes and he had noticed how pink Kiku's cheeks went when Alfred gave him a hug. However Arthur decided not to make a comment on it and he just shook his head.

"Yao, How are you doing?" Alfred asked after he grabbed a bottle of Cola and opened it up. Yao looked over at him and Alfred didn't notice the long stare.

"You are still cosplaying as Sailor Moon?" Yao managed to ask and then he turned his face for a moment. "I thought you would change, aru."

"Huh. Doesn't this outfit look cool and heroic? Yao, I thought it looks good and heroic on me. Do you hate it like my cousin?" Alfred asked in a sorrowfully tone and he looked at Yao with tear filled blue eyes. "You hate it and think I look ugly."

Yao's eyes widened in horror and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no not at all. You misunderstood me, Alfred. I believe you look rather heroic." Yao stated calmly and then he walked closer to him. Forcing his eyes not to look down and just look Alfred in the eyes.

"Really?" Alfred asked in a hopeful voice and then he blinked his big blue eyes. Yao nodded and suddenly Alfred hugged him tightly.

"I look cool and heroic. Right?" Alfred said calmly and Yao briefly noticed there was not a sign of a tear at all now.

"You look cool and very much like a hero." Yao muttered and his cheeks were burning up. Alfred hugged him and then gave a quick kiss on both cheeks.

"You are really cool, Yao." Alfred stated happily and then he took a sip from his Cola before gulping it all down. Yao stared at him for a moment and noticed none of it spilled. Kiku and Arthur walked into the kitchen. Kiku looked at Yao with blank eyes and then shook his head before grabbing Alfred's hand leading him into the living room.

"I have a new game I wanted to show you." Kiku said calmly and he lightly held Alfred's hand.

"Really? Sweet you always have really cool video games." Alfred commented cheerfully and Yao just watched as his cousin took Alfred away.

"Yao. You look as if your cousin stole your cat." Arthur stated dryly and Yao glared at him.

"Just to let you know my cousin is a carefree nitwit and you along with your cousin…Better keep your paws to yourself." Arthur told him firmly and his arms were crossed. "Alfred is like a playful kitten and he is pretty bloody clueless as hell. I won't let anyone take advantage of my idiotic cousin."

Yao puffed out his flushed cheeks and then calmly handed Arthur a cup of green tea.

"I hope you enjoy it.." Yao commented coldly and the unspoken words was 'And I hope you choke on it'. Arthur watched as Yao left the kitchen and he sighed heavily.

"I bet he added something awful to this tea." Arthur muttered to himself and then he dumped out the tea in the sink while shaking his head. "What a waste of tea. Just as I figured he added a tiny dead bug in it and Alfred thinks Yao is so bloody innocent."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view. Side Note Ivan is Ten years old same age as Alfred.**

Alfred and Arthur were walking home. It was around five at night and Alfred was shivering slightly.

"Honestly, Alfred. You are freezing and won't let me hold you while we walk home." Arthur stated flatly and he rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of clothing on."

"Why didn't you wear a jacket. Then I could have worn the jacket." Alfred muttered bitterly and he was rubbing his legs with his gloved hands.

"You bloody little nitwit. Are you blaming all of this on me?" Arthur asked in a annoyed voice and he silently glared at Alfred. "You have some darn nerve."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks and walked a little faster, but not quite leaving Arthur behind and he bumped into someone who was wearing a long brown coat. Arthur's face went pale and silently cursed for Ivan who is from Russia just had to catch Alfred.

'Oh bloody hell. My cousin will freak and be so bloody loud when he finds out Ivan is a Russian. How old was Ivan? Oh that's right he is Alfred's age.' Arthur mentally thought to himself and he shook his head.

"You almost fell, Comrade." Ivan said smoothly and he was still holding on Alfred. "You are shivering."

"Thanks and you must be new. My name is Alfred Freedom Jones and where did you come from?" Alfred asked cheerfully and then smiled brightly.

"I'm Ivan Braginski and I use to live in Russia, da." Ivan replied calmly and he watched as Alfred's blue eyes widen in horror. Arthur smacked himself on the forehead and then groaned to himself for his cousin is going to yell 'The Commies are invading! All hero's stand forward!'

Ivan smiled innocently and he kissed Alfred on the lips. Arthur gapped for a moment, but then quickly stepped forward and grabbed Alfred from behind by the hips.

"Y-Y-You stole it. You lousy good for nothing commie stole it." Alfred stuttered, his face was pale, and his eyes were wide in shock. Arthur hugged Alfred and held him.

"I didn't want you screaming in my ear. I'm not a commie. My name is Ivan, da." Ivan said simply and then he smiled innocently at Alfred's whose cheeks went red.

"I ought to kick your damn kiss stealing ass." Alfred snapped angrily and he tried to go for Ivan, but Arthur barely managed to keep him back and kept on hugging him tightly.

"Are you cold now?" Ivan asked innocently and then smiled faintly. "I warmed you up, da. You should thank me comrade, but I must go home now."

Ivan walked away and Alfred was swearing while Arthur sighed heavily. To be honest Alfred did not feel cold anymore and he felt pretty warm, but as if he would ever admit it outloud.

'He is more upset about a so called Commie stealing his first kiss rather than the fact it was a boy.' Arthur mentally thought to himself and he noticed Alfred was quiet. 'Oh bloody hell it is worse when my cousin is quiet.'

"Arthur, I want to die." Alfred muttered quietly and he was blinking his blue eyes.

"Why?" Arthur asked calmly and his right eyebrow was raised up.

"Because a darn commie stole my first kiss." Alfred stated bitterly and Arthur shook his head.

"Alfred you truly amaze me. Are you not upset a boy kissed you?" Arthur asked flatly and he pulled away from his cousin.

"I would rather have you kiss me than that lousy commie jerk." Alfred said bluntly and he puffed out his cheeks. Arthur gapped at him and his cheeks started to burn for he didn't expect that answer.

"Of course afterwards I would more than likely kill myself." Alfred commented lightly and Arthur gritted his teeth. "Well if I had to kiss you to save your life or to save the world. I would gladly do it and be a complete hero."

"Alfred, I really do hate you at times." Arthur muttered bitterly and he shook his head.

"I said more than likely rather than saying I would blow my brains out. Feel better?" Alfred commented calmly and then he smiled brightly at Arthur.

"Alfred…You truly do worry me. Do you honestly think before you say such things?" Arthur said slowly and he grabbed Alfred's hand tightly.

"Aww, Don't worry Arthur. Hero's don't kill themselves. Oh and I usually don't think first just to let you know my kill joy of a cousin. I'm more of the action type of person and do most of my thinking later it makes things more interesting. Oh and I think it has been working out really well for me so far." Alfred replied smoothly and they went on to walk home. Arthur was sighing to himself and Alfred was singing some American Songs.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view. Side Note Alfred does not wear glasses.**

Alfred and Arthur were inside of the house upstairs in a large bed. Alfred did not bother changing out of his Sailor Moon costume and Arthur personally didn't care anymore.

"Arthur." Alfred whispered and he was blinking his eyes quickly struggling to keep back his tears.

"What?" Arthur asked tiredly and then he looked at his cousin's blue eyes filled with tears.

"I lost my first kiss to a commie. I lost it to a Russian boy who has that annoying smile." Alfred replied softly and he started to silently cry. Arthur bite his lip and mentally cursed that blasted Russian for kissing Alfred.

'After all I have to deal with my cousin's reaction and his tears.' Arthur thought to himself and he hugged his crying cousin. 'I rather do hate Ivan for making my cousin cry…I'm more than likely not going to be able to sleep tonight.'

"I don't know what to do now. I'm tainted. I'm polluted. I'm unclean and how can I ever be a hero again?" Alfred asked in a panicked voice and tears were silently going down his pale cheeks. "The commie got me and I did nothing. I have been deflowered by a kiss stealing Russian."

"Alfred, You are perfectly fine. That one little kiss from that Russian boy will not bloody kill you. Honestly, You make such a big deal out of it." Arthur stated flatly and he gently rubbed his cousin's back. "Do you even know what the bloody term for deflowered means at all?"

"Wait…I'm a capitalist and it is stronger than some communist jerk. Arthur I have the best idea ever and I'll tell you it in the morning." Alfred whispered happily and then he smiled brightly at Arthur. "It can save people. Mmm deflowered means to have something stolen? I think and I was deflowered since a kiss was taken from me."

'Bloody hell it is worse when Alfred has an idea.' Arthur thought to himself and then he mentally groaned. 'Oh, I'm going to hate the morning. I'm already bloody dreading it.'

"I'm sleepy and oh yeah good night Arthur. I'm going to save the others from that commie..Oh I'm so tired and worn out." Alfred muttered and just like that he fell asleep, but Arthur was still awake and wondering what his cousin's idea will be…more than likely he will not like it at all and almost positive Alfred will be chased.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This is chapter is in 3****rd**** person point of view. **

Arthur rolled his eyes for Alfred is a complete and utter cuddler.

'It is better when he is asleep and quiet rather than being up.' Arthur mentally thought to himself and he did not mind the fact his cousin was cuddling him. 'At least he is not bothering me or anyone else. He is quiet and just being clingy in his sleep. The bad part is he gets all prissy with me and claims he is not a cuddler while puffing out his cheeks.'

Alfred yawned and then slowly opened his eyes. He turned slightly and then puffed out his cheeks. Arthur rolled his eyes and prepared himself.

"Before you say anything…I'm not a cuddler." Alfred stated firmly and then nodded to himself. "I was just making sure you were safe."

"Oh, my I would have simply roll out of bed without your marvelous help." Arthur commented with sarcasm and Alfred grinned at him. "Oh thank you so bloody much. You are my total and complete hero."

"Exactly I'm a hero and before I tell you my idea. I'm going to have a pop tart and some Cola." Alfred told him causally and then gave him a thumbs up.

"Alfred…That is rather unhealthy." Arthur said to him in a scolding voice and he noticed his cousin was chuckling to himself.

"Aww, don't worry my heath freak cousin..I exercise daily and work out too." Alfred stated calmly and then smiled brightly at Arthur. "So I can eat whatever I want for breakfast unlike you darling cousin of mine."

"Alfred Freedom Jones! Are you saying I would become fat or something? You bleeding twit how could you say such a blasted thing or are you trying to jinx me." Arthur snapped angrily and his arms were crossed.

"Arthur..You are putting words in my mouth…Jeez, you are overreacting." Alfred commented flatly and then added calmly. "I meant you can't since your already so all freaked out and all about eating right..Making it impossible for you to eat a pop tart or drink a Cola…To think you call me dramatic."

Alfred walked away cheerfully and Arthur smacked himself on the forehead.

"Why oh why must I bloody live with him." Arthur muttered bitterly and his cheeks were flushed due to feeling embarrassment for over reacting. "He might just be the death of me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
